X-Y positioning of an element is often obtained by X and Y tables mounted to a fixed support. Typically, one of the tables is driven relative to the fixed support by a threaded screw, and the other table is driven in a perpendicular direction relative to the first table by a second screw. The screws may be motor driven.
In many optical systems, it is critical that two elements be properly aligned in a plane perpendicular to the optic axis. For example, it may be necessary to precisely align an end face of an optic fiber relative to a laser beam. To accomplish that precise alignment, the X-Y table concept has been adapted to optics systems. In those systems, an optic element such as a fiber, aperture or lens is positioned in the second table. The optic axis passes through the optic element as well as windows in the first table, second table and fixed support.